MARIOCAR 2
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: One year after the race for Daisy's hand, the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland were asking for another race. Peach finally decides to plan another race. When new racers join and a new track is built an action packed race is ensured.


All characters are owned by Nintendo

It had been almost a year since the race for Daisy's hand. Several toads and other residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland had been asking for another race.

Peach walked into her castle one day and said "Mario, we are having another race."

"Cool" Mario said "I'll call Luigi."

"No" Peach said.

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"Because" Peach said "the last race wasn't the best time for Luigi and Daisy. They were racing to keep their marriage together, so they might not want to race again and you know as well as I do that they will race even if they don't want to if we ask them."

"I guess that's true" Mario said "but, shouldn't we at least offer?"

"I don't think so" Peach said.

"Well, ok" Mario said "when is the race?"

"Well I have to have the track built so about eight months" Peach said "I know that is a long time, but we need the time to prepare."

"Sounds good" Mario said.

"We just need to find a few more racers" Peach said.

The next day, Peach sent Luigi and Daisy to the real world to run a few errands. While they were gone, Peach sent a message about the race to the local TV stations. She and Mario were watching for the commercial.

It came on and the Toad said "ladies and gentlemen, we have big news. There is another car race coming up in eight weeks, don't miss it! Fast cars, fast action and a good time! Now back to our show."

"Oh no!" Peach said "he said weeks not months! We'll never be ready in time!"

"Calm down Peach" Mario said "get every construction crew you can. With enough workers we can have the track done in two months."

"Ok" Peach said.

She called every construction company in the Mushroom Kingdom. The next day, she had all of the foremen meet her in the field where the track was going to be built.

"So what are we looking at your highness?" One of the foremen asked.

Peach laid the blueprints on a small table and said "I need a two mile oval race track with thirty degree banking in the turns."

"How wide?" He asked.

"About fifty feet" Peach said "and I want stands with enough seating for about fifty thousand."

"Ok" he said "how long do we have?"

"Two months" Peach said.

"Two months?!" He yelled "that's impossible."

"I know it is short notice" Peach said "but please do your best."

"We'll try" he said.

"Thank you" she said.

Peach went back to the castle, then she and Mario went into the garage they had built and started trying to get their cars ready. Mario started his Viper, suddenly they heard a grinding, squealing noise from the engine. He quickly turned it off and sighed.

Peach looked at him and said "I told you trying to set the record for the longest burnout would be bad for the engine."

She put the key in the ignition of her Corvette and tried to start it. The engine made a sputtering sound and wouldn't start. After trying three times, Peach sighed and sat back in her seat.

"I'll call Luigi" Mario said.

"No" Peach said "I told you I don't want to get Luigi and Daisy involved. We will have to find another mechanic."

"Luigi is the best mechanic I know" Mario said "I'd rather have him work on the cars than anybody else."

"I know" Peach said "but, we will just have to find someone else."

Over the next six weeks, the track construction fell behind scheduled, Peach couldn't find a decent mechanic in the kingdom and she was having trouble trying to find sponsors for the race. She became more and more stressed. Eventually, she stopped cooking, she barely came out of the bedroom and Mario knew she was starting to slip into depression.

One afternoon, Peach didn't get out of bed. Mario started to get worried and decided to check on her. He went into their bedroom and found her lying in bed.

"It's almost noon Peach" Mario said "it's way past time to get up."

"Go away" Peach said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"I'm not getting up" Peach said "what's the point?"

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

Peach rolled over, looked at him and said "in case you haven't noticed, because of a communication error, there is supposed to be a race in two weeks. The track won't be ready because we don't have enough workers, my Corvette isn't even running, your Viper is making a weird sound, we only have two racers singed up, you and me and I haven't been able to find sponsors for the race. I'm sick of trying to fix everything! Just get out!"

Mario sighed and walked out. Peach finally got out of bed around three o'clock. She decided to find Mario to apologize. She walked outside to find Mario and heard someone trying to start her Corvette.

She walked to the garage and knocked on the door and said "Mario, I'm sorry I yelled. All this stress over the race has got me kinda down and a little testy."

She heard Luigi say "ok, try it now."

Suddenly her Corvette roared to life and she heard the engine revving. She opened the door and saw Mario sitting in the driver's seat. The hood slammed to reveal Luigi smiling with a wrench in his hand.

"It's running now, Peach" Luigi said "I'll have her race ready in a few days. I'll have the Viper ready too. The 'Cuda and the Mustang are good to go."

"What do you mean the 'Cuda and the Mustang?" Peach asked.

"Me and Daisy are joining the race" Luigi said "why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I didn't think you would want to race" Peach said.

"Are you kidding?" Luigi asked "we love racing."

Peach smiled slightly.

"Even if we weren't racing I would have fixed the 'vette for you" Luigi said "I'll always help you out, that's what family is for."

"Thanks Luigi" Peach said "but, it doesn't matter if we get the cars running if the track won't be finished in time."

"About that" Luigi said "you and Mario should go check out the track. Take the Corvette, I'll start on the Viper."

Peach climbed into the passenger seat as Mario began driving out of the garage. When they reached the track, they saw Daisy's Mustang and several more work trucks. They got out and walked into the track and saw Daisy holding blueprints and talking to several Sarasaland construction crews.

Peach walked up and said "Daisy, what's going on?"

Daisy turned around and said "oh hey Peach, well Mario called Luigi and I and asked for our help. So I got the best construction crews in Sarasaland."

"How much do they charge?" Peach asked.

"Free tickets to the race" Daisy said smiling.

"I think we can arrange that" Peach said "but, what about the sponsors?"

"I'm taking care of that" Mario said "with a little help from Luigi we have some lined up."

"I don't know what I would do without you guys" Peach said smiling.

The next morning, Peach woke up early and made breakfast. Mario came downstairs to Peach humming happily and reading a newspaper.

"Well good morning" Mario said "you seem better today."

"Yeah" Peach said "it's amazing what a little help and support from friends and family can do."

After breakfast, Mario led Peach outside where Luigi and Daisy were waiting with all four cars. Again they were covered by tarps. Daisy pulled the tarp off of her Mustang. It was orange with yellow flames with 'Sarasaland Construction Company 453-55-BUILD' written on the hood and above the back tires. Next she pulled the tarp off of Peach's Corvette. It was pink with a picture of a pie on the hood and 'Tayce T.'s Pies' written above the back tires. Next was Mario's Viper it was red with 'Yoshi's Island Tours' written above the back tires and a picture of Yoshi on the hood. Last was Luigi's 'Cuda. It was green with 'Mario Bros. Plumbing 1-800-555-CLOG' written on the hood and above the back tires. "These are our sponsors" Mario said.

Peach smiled as she looked at the cars and said "you guys are the best. I just wish we had more racers."

"About that" Daisy said "we called a few friends and got them cars."

"Who?" Peach asked excitedly.

"You'll see" Mario said "they should be here any minute."

Just then a light blue Porsche 911 pulled up.

"That's not Edward, is it?" Peach asked.

"No" Daisy said "I said we invited _friends._ "

Rosalina stepped out of the 911 and asked "am I late?"

"No" Mario said "you're right on time."

Suddenly a light green Trans Am came roaring towards them and screeched to a stop. The door opened and Yoshi jumped out.

A yellow BMW pulled up and Wario got out and said "Wario time!"

"Ok then" Peach said "let's get ready."

"Alright" Luigi said "I think the track should be open for practice as soon as it's finished."

"I agree" Mario said.

"Ok" Peach said "I'll call you all when the track is ready."

They got into their cars and drove away.

The big day finally came.

All seven cars were at the starting line.

The Lakitu came on the loud speaker and said "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our new beautiful racetrack, courtesy of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. The race today will be fifty laps, now let's meet our racers. Starting in the pole position, in the Corvette: the princess in pink, the one! The only! Princess PEACH!"

The stands erupted into cheers

The Lakitu came back on and said "in second in the Ford Mustang: a beautiful desert flower, that sassy Sarasaland princess! Princess DAISY!"

Again the crowd cheered

"Starting third, in the Dodge Viper: the plumber in red, the Mushroom Kingdom's number one hero! MARIO!"

The toads cheered again

"In the fourth starting spot, in the 1971 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda: everyone's favorite Ghostbuster, that lean, green racing machine! The current racing Champion! LUIGI!"

Again the crowd roared

"In fifth, in the Porsche 911: one amazing alien, the Watcher of the Stars! ROSALINA!"

The toads began cheering again "

Starting sixth: in the Pontiac Trans Am: your friend and mine, the dinosaur who can eat anything! YOSHI!"

The toads cheered again

"And finally, in the BMW: Mario's rival, the owner of Warioware! WARIO!"

The stands erupted into cheers for the drivers.

Toad walked into the announcer booth and asked "can I give the command?"

"Knock yourself out" the lakitu said smiling.

Toad grabbed the mic and said "drivers! Start! Your! ENGINES!"

All seven cars roared to life. The stands shook from the sheer volume of the crowd. The green flag dropped and they all took off. It was a close race, lap after lap nobody could get an advantage. The white flag waved signaling it was the last lap. Mario and Luigi were trading paint, battling for the lead, Yoshi was in third blocking Wario. Peach was in fifth while Daisy was side by side with Rosalina for sixth. Peach suddenly realized she was speeding up. She looked in her mirror and saw that Daisy had completed the pass on Rosalina and was drafting with her. Together, they made up ground, until Peach was side by side with Wario. Yoshi was so focused on blocking Wario that he didn't see the princesses moving to the inside until it was too late. After they got around Yoshi, Peach set her sights on Mario and Luigi. Peach knew she and Daisy didn't have time to pass both Mario and Luigi, so she decided to help Mario. She moved close and began pushing him. Daisy moved behind Luigi and closed in on his bumper.

The lakitu came on the loud speaker and said "We have seen quite a race today, and it's not over yet! They are two wide coming out of turn four! Luigi up high! Mario down low! Mario has Princess Peach pushing him! Luigi has Princess Daisy! Mario is ahead by an inch! Luigi moves down and bumps him! Luigi moves ahead slightly! Wait! Princess Daisy goes outside of Luigi! Making it three wide! Princess Peach moves inside of Mario! Four wide coming to the finish! Dead even as they approach the line! The winner is…is, it's too close to call! What a finish!"

The fans were jumping and cheering.

"We are waiting for the official results" the latitu said "and here they are, Princess Daisy has won! Luigi a very close second, Princess Peach third and Mario fourth, Yoshi fifth, Wario sixth and Rosalina seventh. There was only a quarter of a second separating first and fourth. Toad is going to talk to our winner."

Toad and a camera operator ran up to Daisy who was pulling into victory lane.

"Princess" he called.

Daisy turned towards him, she was grinning ear to ear.

"Can you take us through that last lap?" Toad asked.

"Well" Daisy said "Rosie was fighting hard trying to get ahead of me but I finally got by her in turn one. I saw Peach just ahead of me so I closed in and started drafting with her. I pushed her to the inside of Wario and Yoshi. When we caught up to Mario and Luigi, Peach started pushing Mario so I moved behind Luigi and we started drafting. When Luigi bumped Mario it slowed them both down a little so I tried to go to the high side to get around them, Peach must have seen them slow down too because she went to the low side. Then I just kept my foot on the floor and prayed."

"Interesting" Toad said "thanks for talking to us."

"No problem" Daisy said smiling.

Toad walked over to Luigi and said "Luigi you were very fast and stayed side by side with your brother for the lead for almost the entire race up until the finish. Are you upset about the outcome?"

"Nah" Luigi said "when I saw Peach and Daisy drafting in the mirror I knew they had a good chance to pass me and Mario. I thought I would get it when Daisy closed in behind me, but when I bumped Mario to slow him down we both got a little loose which gave Peach and Daisy the chance they needed, then it was just a shootout to the finish. Daisy got the run on the high side and that's about it, she earned it."

Toad walked over to Peach and said "Princess?"

Peach looked at him and said "yes?"

"You were very fast on the last lap" Toad said "you passed several cars very quickly, are you happy with third place?"

"Yes" Peach said "if it weren't for Daisy I would have never been able to pass Yoshi and Wario, much less Mario and Luigi. So if anybody but me had to win I'm happy it was her."

"Thanks" Toad said.

He looked at the camera and said "there you have it folks. The celebration is about to start."

Confetti shooters went off and confetti started falling all around Daisy's Mustang. She climbed onto the roof of the car and began waving at the crowd. Peach crossed her arms, smiled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly Peach felt someone grab her arm. She looked up in time to see Daisy smile and pull her up onto the Mustang.

"What are you doing?" Peach asked "you are the one who won."

"I couldn't have won without your help" Daisy said.

Daisy put her arm around Peach and waved with her other arm, Peach did the same.

Once the celebration was over, Mario walked over to his Viper and looked at the scratches, dents and green paint smeared on the side.

Luigi walked over and said "sorry about the Viper bro, I guess I got carried away with the bumping and trading paint. I just wanted to keep my winning streak up."

"It's fine" Mario said smiling "I was doing my share of bumping too. I wanted to win as much as you did."

Luigi looked at his 'Cuda and all of the scratches and red paint all over the side.

"Yeah" Luigi said "it made for some great racing though."

"Sure did" Mario said smiling.


End file.
